The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of pelargonium, botanically known as Pelargonium×hortorum, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Fisrello’. The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program which had the objective of creating a range of new medium-sized varieties having light-pink or light-salmon flowers, a good stability of flower color and medium-green foliage. ‘Fisrello’ was discovered as a seedling resulting from the self-pollination of the proprietary pelargonium plant ‘I92-61-2’ (unpatented), having light-pink to white, semi-double flowers.
The new cultivar was created in 1993 (self-pollination occurred in 1993 and selection of the off-spring occurred in 1994) in Hillscheid, Germany and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, and Hillscheid, Germany over a twelve-year period. It has also been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations. ‘Fisrello’ reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar were applied for in Germany on Apr. 4, 2005 and Canada on Apr. 20, 2005.